SKY (Heaven)
by Kristhen Love
Summary: Adaptación. Un agente de élite en la Interpol Sesshomaru y un asesino despiadado Inuyasha, ambos estaban en Japón y enamorados de la misma joven, Ahome. Ahome es una artista, con los sueños de tener y celebrar una exposición real en una galería. Su amor puro se basará de estos hombres en un duelo espectacular en el proceso, ¿Quién vivirá? ¿Quién alcanzara el cielo?
1. Un 15 de abril

**Disclaimer: **Les comento que esta historia es una adaptación de una película coreana del director Andrew Lau.

La historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, únicamente es una adaptación que quise compartir con ustedes, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1. Un 15 de abril.**

**~ Un Asesino ~**

Yo era un asesino profesional, cuando alguien me contrataba dejaban en la puerta de mi casa unos tulipanes negros, tenía que ir a ver al jefe, para que me diera las órdenes, en este caso la información y fotografía de quien sería la víctima. Sólo tenía que ver los tulipanes negros para saber que tenía trabajo, me dediqué a plantar margaritas en mi tiempo libre, tenía un enorme jardín de margaritas, aprendí todo sobre ellas, yo mismo preparaba sus abonos; ensuciaba mis manos con el abono, las trasplantaba una por una, quería quitar de mis manos el olor de la pólvora, quería eliminar el olor de lo que realmente era.

Fue un 15 de abril lo recuerdo perfectamente, un día después de cometer mi primer asesinato yo la conocí, ella era un chica muy dulce de mirada hermosa, estaba pintando, se veía tan bella en el campo de las margaritas que yo había plantado. En el idioma de las flores las margaritas simbolizan al amor oculto. El viento jugaba con su cabello, tenía un lienzo que estaba transformando en un hermoso cuadro, se veía tan relajada; pero no podía acercarme, una persona como yo nunca podría estar cerca de alguien como ella.

**~ Ahome ~**

Estaba concentrada pintando el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba ante mí, esas margaritas eran hermosas, para mí las margaritas son como pequeños o diminutos girasoles, Van Gogh pintó girasoles yo pinto margaritas, bueno... esa era mi forma de pensar. El cielo era azul cargado de blancas nubes, quería ese cuadro para una exposición que planeaba presentar muy pronto, estaba muy entusiasmada por ello.

Este lugar es muy agradable para mí, aunque tengo dificultades para cruzar aquí, pero eso no me importa es un bello lugar.

**~ o ~**

Ahome tenía que ir en bicicleta hasta donde se encontraba el campo de margaritas, había un inmenso campo verde y el hermoso campo de margaritas; estos dos eran separados por un pequeño río, el agua era clara con muy pequeñas piedritas, pero no había un puente. Lo único que los conectaba era el tronco de un viejo árbol. Ahome dejaba su bicicleta del lado del campo de pasto y llevaba consigo los lienzos, el caballete y sus pinturas, ella siempre cruzaba con mucha dificultad y mucho miedo, el tronco parecía que caería aunqie al final siempre lo pasaba sana y salva.

Estando del lado de las margaritas colocaba su caballete, ponía su lienzo en blanco y comenzaba a pintar.

«Cómo no verla, cómo no prestarle atención, ella era verdaderamente hermosa, sus ojos no podía apreciarlos de cerca, pero eran hermosos y expresivos, su cabello del color de la noche, del color de las sombras en las que yo habitaba, el color de su piel, tan pálido y blanquecino como la nieve y aun no conocía su nombre»; pensaba él contemplándola.

Él no dejaba de observarla, ella permanecía tan impasible pintando y es que eso era lo que ella más amaba, pintar o dibujar, eventualmente ayudaba a su abuelo en la tienda de antigüedades; pero lo que más amaba era lo que hacía.

**~ Un Asesino ~**

Cuando me di cuenta que ella amaba pintar, comencé a estudiar, compré libros de arte, por ella conocí a Van Gogh, Vermeer, Hammershoi, Claude Monet, Waterhouse, intente hacer retratos de ella, no era bueno pero lo intentaba... Verla pintar y en la forma en que actuaba, trataba de imitarla, y de algún modo me sentía bien por un momento, hasta que...

Nuevamente me encontraba con los tulipanes negros, y me recordaban lo que realmente era .

No podía dejar de observarla, ella estaba sentada entre las hermosas margaritas que un día yo planté, su cabello se mecía al compás del viento, cuando por fin terminó su pintura, ella había levantado todas sus cosas, estaba lista para marcharse, nuevamente cruzaría por el viejo tronco, lograba robarme una sonrisa al verla que cruzaba casi corriendo, pero esta vez algo se atravesó en su camino y resbaló, todas sus cosas cayeron al río, ella se sujetaba con fuerza de aquel viejo tronco, pero al parecer vio algo que la asusto y se soltó.

La vi caer al rio, corrí solo quería salvar a aquella joven chica, pero me di cuenta que solo estaba empapaba, ella estaba de pie dentro del rio tratando de salvar sus cosas, pude ver que la corriente se estaba llevando una pequeña maleta donde ella tenía algunos de sus materiales, corrí persiguiendo el bulto de ella, y me avente al rio sin pensarlo, cuando recuperé su maleta quería entregárselo, pero ella ya había tomado su bicicleta y se estaba marchando, creo que eso era lo mejor.

No quería que ella volviera a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, así que quería hacer algo por ella.

**~ Ahome ~**

Después de aquel accidente en el cruce del río comencé a tener miedo... me encantaba aquel campo de margaritas; pero me aterraba pensar en que nuevamente podría caer, no sabía qué hacer, luego de tanto pensar en el asunto encontré otro camino, era mucho más largo pero valía la pena si podía llegar a aquel hermoso jardín de margaritas.

Al llegar al campo de las margaritas me di cuenta que había algo diferente, parecía un sueño, no parecía algo real, había un puente ya no era aquel viejo tronco, un puente, un hermoso puente de madera, al principio creí que era una coincidencia, tal vez alguien necesitaba unir los dos campos, pero después encontré algo, mi maleta con objetos para pintura se encontraba ahí, colocado sobre el puente, entonces me di cuenta...

Ese puente había sido construido para mí...

Busqué por todos lados, a lo lejos se veían pequeñas casitas, pero quien habría hecho eso por mí, de algún modo me sentía agradecida, así que saque un nuevo lienzo y comencé a hacer lo que mejor sabia...pintar.

**~ o ~**

El cálido sol, el viento primaveral, el cielo azul y las margaritas en su esplendor, el lienzo de Kagome estaba cargado de todo eso de algún modo, con tan solo un sombrero cubriéndola del sol, su cabello suelto meciéndose al compás del viento y sus ojos cargados de brillo y felicidad por la obra que estaba terminando.

–Listo, he terminado creo que sin alardear me quedó hermoso.

Ahome miró por última vez su cuadro y para concluirlo plasmo su firma, ella lucía muy sonriente, se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que levanto todas sus cosas y el cuadro que había pintado durante todo el día lo dejó sobre el puente en el mismo sitio donde encontró su mochila.

–Este cuadro lo hice en agradecimiento por lo que tú has hecho por mí, espero algún día pueda conocerte... Gracias por devolverme mis materiales y gracias por el hermoso puente, esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por ti–, pensaba Ahome mientras acomodaba el cuadro en aquel lugar.

Después de dejar colgado el cuadro sobre aquel puente Ahome tomó sus cosas y se marchó en su bicicleta hacia la tienda de antigüedades de su abuelo.

–Gracias por tu cuadro Ahome, lo cuidaré como lo más valioso de mi vida - decía para sí mismo el hombre oculto entre las sombras. Había tomado el cuadro, lo estaba admirando, mientras pasaba su mano con mucha delicadeza sobre la pintura, al final acarició suavemente la firma de ella y es que gracias a eso, por fin él conoció su nombre...

–Abuelo ya llegué.

–Ahome hija ¿Dónde estabas?

–Estaba haciendo una pintura en el jardín de las margaritas.

–Todos los días viajas a ese lugar Ahome.

–No te enojes abuelo, siempre estoy aquí a tiempo para atender la tienda de antigüedades.

–No es por eso Ahome, es sólo que me preocupa que estés allá sola, además recuerdas el día que llegaste aquí empapada.

–¡Cómo olvidarlo!, pero ¿Sabes abuelo?... Alguien construyó un puente para mi.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes que es para ti?

– Tranquilo abuelo es solo una corazonada.

Ahome le sonreía a su abuelo con mucha ternura que era imposible que él no se calmara.

–Sólo cuidate Ahome ¿Sí? Sabes que tú eres el objeto más valioso de mi tienda.

–Está bien abuelo, no te preocupes, te quiero.

**~ Ahome ~**

Mi abuelo siempre me cuidaba y es que para él yo era como una antigüedad más de la tienda, ya tengo 24 años y nunca he tenido una cita, tal vez aún no ha llegado la persona a la que espero.

Ahora me encuentro sentada aquí, en la tienda de antigüedades, mientras preparo un poco de té, de pronto escuché una voz en el corredor de la tienda...

–¡FLORES! .

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Las Flores

**CAPITULO 2.- LAS FLORES**

**~ Ahome ~**

_Ahora me encuentro sentada aquí, en la tienda de antigüedades, mientras preparo un poco de té, de pronto escuche una voz en el corredor de la tienda..._

\- ¡FLORES!

_Escuché un grito, seguido de un toque en la puerta, corrí para ver quién podía ser, al llegar a la puerta no había nadie, miré a todos lados, pero cuando mi mirada se encontró en el suelo, mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes, estaba algo sorprendida, justo frente a la puerta, ante mí se encontraba un florero con hermosas margaritas._

_Busqué nuevamente a todos lados, tratando de buscar a la persona que me las había llevado pero no di con nadie, mire el reloj eran las 4:15 de la tarde me incliné para levantar el florero, eran hermosas margaritas, leí que en el idioma de las flores las margaritas simbolizan a un amor oculto._

_A caso la persona que me envió las flores, es la misma persona que construyó el puente, no sé si me estoy volviendo loca; pero desde aquel momento siento que mi vida cambió._

**~ o ~**

Ahome estaba sorprendida por los recientes sucesos, pero no podía negar que estaba igualmente emocionada, era la primera vez que ella pasaba por algo así, alguien la observaba en las sombras, pero ella no parecía tener miedo, por el contrario, ella se sentía feliz.

\- Ahome ven aquí.

\- Ya voy abuelo n_n .

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Mira abuelo, alguien dejo esto en la puerta.

Ahome le mostraba el florero con margaritas a su abuelo, ella lucía muy contenta.

\- ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

\- No lo sé abuelo, pero son unas margaritas hermosas.

\- Ven siéntate aquí, las flores las pondremos aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer abuelo?

\- Te tomaré fotografías para que vendamos con las antigüedades, quédate ahí.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Y como ya lo había dicho, para mi abuelo soy como uno de sus preciados objetos de la tienda de antigüedades, me toma fotos con su vieja cámara y entre las antigüedades me toma fotos, no diré que no lo disfruto, me gusta que mi abuelo haga lo que le gusta._

\- Bien una más.

_Mi abuelo cree... que soy como una antigüedad, porque tengo 24 años y nunca he tenido una cita... Pero yo estoy esperando a alguien..._

\- Debes sonreír con naturalidad...¡vamos Ahome!

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena foto?

\- Por supuesto ahora, ¡Mírame!

_Además de ayudar a mi abuelo en la tienda, también voy al parque artístico, muchos pintores y retratistas nos reunimos ahí, nos dedicamos a hacer autorretratos, muchas personas quieren uno, así que nos pagan por hacer lo que más nos gusta. _

_Hoy como cada día me dirijo a ese lugar, siempre cargo conmigo mis materiales, siempre saludo a las personas que están a mí alrededor, cobro alrededor de 30 euros por un retrato..._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Escondido en las sombras no dejo de vigilarte, renté un departamento frente al parque artístico, solo para poder observarte cada día... me gustaría poder pararme frente a ti y hablarte de mis verdaderos sentimientos; pero eso no es posible..._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Quería que mi exposición se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible, pero tuve un resfriado así que perdí la fecha que tenía apartada en la galería, han pasado ya 3 meses sigo con mi vida tan normal como siempre a excepción de..._

\- ¡FLORES!

_Nuevamente observo el reloj son las 4:15 pm desde hace tres meses, a la misma hora todos los días sin fallar, he recibido un florero con margaritas, pero aún no se quien las envía, durante estos tres meses he esperado encontrarlo, he esperado poder conocerlo, pero simplemente no puedo verlo, acaso él se dio cuenta que yo trato de buscarlo desesperadamente, quiero verlo, quiero agradecerle, quiero que me sonría..._

_Los días seguían transcurriendo, la primavera se estaba marchando y el verano estaba llegando, días demasiados calurosos, pero Ahome seguía con su rutina, todos los días sin falta estaba dibujando retratos en el parque artístico, desde un alto edificio ella era vigilada por un asesino profesional, y a las 4:15 pm ella recibía como cada día un florero de margaritas, así se habían ido casi 6 meses..._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Hoy encontré tulipanes negros en la puerta de mi casa, tenía que ir a ver al jefe, no me agradaba la idea, pero al fin y al cabo ese era mi trabajo. Como asesino puedo entender que las flores pueden entregar amor pero también pueden entregar muerte..._

_Comencé a sembrar las flores que ella pintaba con la esperanza de poder quitarme de encima el olor a pólvora... Pero el olor que está en lo profundo de mi alma, no desaparece._

_Me dirijo hacia el inmueble donde nos reunimos los asesinos profesionales, es un lugar altamente asegurado, muy difícilmente alguien ajeno saldría con vida. Al llegar ahí, antes de ver a Naraku, tenemos que pasar por un chequeo, siendo asesinos profesionales, tenemos prohibido ingresar con armas._

_Magnum 357 no despide los cartuchos, las balas de punta hueca tampoco, para un asesino dejar rastro significa la muerte, así que siempre fui cuidadoso._

\- ¡Bienvenido! Siento que esto siga siendo necesario.

\- Seguir las reglas me mantiene con vida, así que no hay problema Naraku.

\- Eres como una piedra muchacho, pesada, dura e inmutable.

\- ¿Tanto me conoces?

\- Por supuesto, me enteré de que últimamente te dedicas a algo nuevo.

\- Siembro flores.

\- ¿Flores?, pensé que tenías una chica... Para un asesino, las mujeres son el arma más peligrosa... Debes tener cuidado.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Mira esta pistola antigua, si no sabes utilizarla, podría matarte a ti antes que a tu enemigo... Una mujer es igual de peligrosa. Debes ser cuidadoso.

_No pude evitar observarlo, él tenía razón, ella podría volverse en mi contra, es por eso que solo me limito a observarla de lejos..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Un primer Encuentro

**CAPITULO 3.- UN PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

**~ Un Asesino ~**

\- Mira esta pistola antigua, si no sabes utilizarla, podría matarte a ti antes que a tu enemigo... Una mujer es igual de peligrosa...Debes ser cuidadoso.

_No pude evitar observarlo, él tenía razón, ella podría volverse en mi contra, es por eso que solo me limito a observarla de lejos..._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Un día más, sentada comiendo fideos y tomando una copa de vino y sigo preguntándome..._

_¿Quién será? ¿Quién me envía flores todos los días a las 4:15? Será que algún día encontraré la respuesta... algún día encontraré la respuesta que tanto busco._

**~ o ~**

Ahome era observada mientras trabajaba en el parque artístico, ella se la pasaba muy bien ahí, después de mucho pintar todos los artistas se reunían y compartían café.

\- Cinco de la tarde hora del café... Ahome ¿Quieres café?

\- Si, gracias.

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Cuando pretendo ser como ella, siento que mi alma es pura, al menos un poco, la observo desde esta solitaria habitación, mientras leo libros de Monet, son las 5 de la tarde, la hora en que ella disfruta de una taza de café, desde aquí yo disfruto la taza con ella._

_Me suelo servir una taza de café, y la levanto dirigiéndome a ella, mientras la observo degustar el aroma del café la sigo, cuando ella toma el primer sorbo sonríe, siento que estoy frente a ella, disfrutando de igual manera._

_\- ¿Está bueno Ahome? _

_\- Mmh._

_Ella solo asentía con la cabeza mientras sonreía, al parecer le preguntaban si el sabor era bueno._

_Después de esa taza de café compartida con ella, continúa pintando por un rato más y después tengo que despedirme de ella, porque se marcha nuevamente a su casa._

\- Hasta luego Mr. Da'Vinci, hasta mañana a todos.

\- Adiós Ahome, te veré mañana.

_Yo me despedía de ella, solía imaginar que cuando levantaba su mano para despedirse ella podía verme, así que siempre me despedía de ella._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Llego a casa, estoy agotada, pero aun así prefiero regar las margaritas que llegan a casa todos los días a las 4:15; pero no sé quién es el repartidor, me paro en la ventana, esperando que él llegue, pero parece que sabe que lo estoy observando._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Un día más ha transcurrido, me encuentro cuidando la tienda de antigüedades mientras como un plato de tallarines, como siempre acompañado con una copa de vino, son las cuatro de la tarde con 13 minutos, será posible que hoy vendrá, no quiero ir a espiarlo, porque si no el retrasa su entrega._

_\- Pero insisto quiero conocerlo, ¿Quién será? alguna vez lo abre visto ya. _

\- ¡FLORES! - _Gritaron en el corredor._

_Corrí, quería alcanzarlo, pero cuando llegue solo vi el florero con las margaritas, cuando gire mi rostro para ver hacia ambos lados de la calle vi a una pequeña me miraba y me sonrió._

\- ¡sayonara! n_n .

_Ella se despidió y se fue corriendo, acaso ella lo vio, ella si sabía quién las había dejado ahí..._

_La pequeña corría demasiado rápido, solo pude verla perderse entre toda la gente._

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Algún día me dejarás verte?

_Había noches en que solo podía soñar con una sombra, una sombra que dejaba las margaritas en la puerta de la tienda, mientras yo la observaba marcharse, pero siempre sin poder contemplar su rostro._

_El tiempo seguía pasando, el otoño traía a la lluvia, pero aun así los pintores no dejábamos de ir al parque artístico._

\- Buenos días Ahome.

\- Hola buenos días Mr. Da´Vinci n_n .

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_\- Buenos días Ahome._

_No había día que no la esperara, ya sabía a que horas llegaba, la veía aparecer por el horizonte, tan radiante, tan llena de energía, cargaba todos sus materiales hasta allí cada día, me gustaría poder llevarla y traerla, pero solo puedo observarte a lo lejos._

_Hoy pinta un día hermoso, los árboles que se encuentran en el parque artístico comienzan a perder sus hojas, ver como el aire juega con su cabello mientras ella hace un retrato, puedo observar como su mirada se pierde en el lienzo, ella es hermosa completamente, no puedo dejar de verla, pero tampoco puedo estar junto a ella._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Tomaba un poco de té, eran las 4:15 y yo estaba en el parque artístico, pero seguro encontraría margaritas en la puerta de la tienda a mi regreso._

_Miraba a ningún lado en particular mientras disfrutaba el té cuando...Él apareció._

_Lo miré por unos instantes, acaso era él... o es que se trataba de un error._

_Me sonrió de manera muy amable, yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo hablarle._

\- ¿Cuánto es?

\- O_O Ah! 30 Euros.

_Después de decirle cuanto cobraba por un retrato él se sentó, note que miraba hacia otro lado, lucia distraído, pero ahí estaba el frente a mí con un florero de margaritas._

\- ¿Puedes pagar primero?

_Le cuestione, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos_

\- Ah! Si ok, lo siento.

_Me pago los 30 Euros, y permaneció sentado con la mirada fija no sé en qué lugar. Dejo las margaritas a un costado de él._

\- 4:15 de la tarde, se aparece ante mí con un florero de margaritas, eso significa que ya no planea esconderse entre las sombras.

_No podía dejar de observar sus ojos, era de un hermoso color ámbar, su cabello era como finos hilos de plata._

\- ¿Es él a quien he estado esperando?

_En pequeñas ocasiones él dejaba de observar el lugar desconocido para mí, y me miraba de manera atenta, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, él sonreía, no podía evitar sentir algo, le devolví la sonrisa._

**~ o ~**

Ahome no podía dejar de observar las margaritas que él había llevado, no perdía detalles de la mirada color ámbar, quería plasmar esa mirada no quería olvidar esos ojos, ni a esa persona, ya que ella creía que era a quien había estado esperando.

**~ Ahome ~**

\- Disculpa, tengo que irme.

_Él se levantó de la silla, no quería que él se fuera, me sobresalté y me puse de pie de un brinco_

\- Espera, aún no he terminado.

_Quería detenerlo a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que él se marchara_

\- Lo siento, pero dime ¿Estarás aquí mañana?

\- O/O S... ¡Sí!

\- Entonces volveré a la misma hora...¡Nos vemos!

_Él se levantó a prisa, en verdad parecía que se le hacía tarde, vi que había olvidado su florero._

\- Espe...ra...

_Él ya iba demasiado lejos, antes de marcharse me había dedicado una sonrisa..._

\- ¿Quién es él? - dijeron dos personas al unísono...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. El falso yo

**CAPITULO 4.- EL FALSO YO...**

**~ Ahome ~**

\- Espe...ra -

_Él ya iba demasiado lejos, antes de marcharse me había dedicado una sonrisa..._

\- ¿Quién es él? - dijeron dos personas al unísono...

_¿Quién es él?_

_Por alguna extraña razón siento algo en el pecho, probablemente sea él a quien he estado esperando._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_\- ¿Quién es él?, no lo había visto antes._

_Lo enfocaba con el lente de mi rifle, por un instante quise dispararle, pero no podía arriesgarme, yo también era vigilado, y es que Naraku no perdonaría errores, por eso no podía cometer uno._

**~ o ~**

\- ¿Quién es él? - Repitieron ambos nuevamente, mientras observaban a aquel extraño hombre alejarse de ahí...

Ya era tarde, la mayoría de los artistas se había marchado del parque artístico, Ahome estaba recogiendo sus lienzos, su caballete y sus pinturas. Él la observaba desde el apartamento, pero no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de caminar junto a ella.

Ahome estaba en cuclillas recogiendo sus últimos materiales y el hombre que vivía en las sombras camino justo detrás de ella, él la observo de cerca, pero no se detuvo, giro su cabeza para verla por última vez, ella se despedía de todos y se marchaba a casa una vez más.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Nuevamente vuelvo a casa como cada día, encontré las margaritas como de costumbre, pero el había llevado un florero al parque artístico, hoy tengo dos floreros con hermosas margaritas y tengo un lienzo que aún no he terminado con su rostro plasmado, no puedo olvidarme de sus hermosas orbes doradas, mientras continuaba con el lienzo a mi mente venía la intensidad de su mirada, no podía dejar de pintar._

_\- Por fin terminé, ya es bastante tarde._

**~ o ~**

Kagome se acostó, ya era muy tarde pero al fin había quedado terminado su lienzo, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo el retrato le había quedado perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome estaba emocionada, aunque no puso especial atención en su forma de vestir, ya que ella solo buscaba sentirse cómoda para poder pintar mejor, le preparó el desayuno a su abuelo y lo dejó tapado sobre la mesa, recogió todos sus utensilios y se dirigió hacia el parque artístico, aquel misterioso hombre de ojos dorado ámbar le había prometido que iría ahí a la misma hora que el día anterior, ella tenía la idea que él era a quien estaba esperando.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Estaba retratando a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, él iba con su abuelita, el niño era muy lindo pero parecía estar triste, tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo, su abuelita estaba sentado justo a un lado de él._

\- ¿Quieres un caramelo?

_Al ofrecerle el caramelo, el pequeño pelirrojo me regalo una sonrisa, le entregue el dulce y el comenzó a sonreír, esa carita era la que debía plasmar en el retrato así que continúe, unos segundos después cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, levanté la mirada por última vez para grabar la sonrisa de aquel pelirrojo, pero en lugar de eso me encontré con unas hermosas orbes doradas que ya había visto el día anterior._

\- Aquí tiene el dibujo del pequeño - _Extendí mi brazo para darle el lienzo a la anciana, el niño estaba muy emocionado al ver su retrato, él se levantó de la silla y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento._

_Él solo me miraba, estaba algo nerviosa por el hecho de tenerlo cerca, la forma en que sus hermosas orbes doradas miraban era tan penetrante que era imposible no perderse en ellas. Me miro y luego tomo asiento frente a mí, nuevamente su mirada parecía estar perdida en otro lado, saque un nuevo lienzo._

\- Lo siento mucho, derrame café sobre tu retrato así que tendré que comenzar de nuevo.

_Eso fue lo que yo le dije._

\- Ok, está bien, entiendo.

_A él no parecía importarle que yo tuviera que comenzar de nuevo, así que lo hice tan aprisa como pude, sabía que yo podía hacerlo; pero el hecho era que en el fondo quería que el permaneciera más tiempo cerca de mí, entre cada trazo yo lo miraba, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, me costaba trabajo apartarme de sus ojos, pero el parecía estar atento a algo más._

\- Podrías mirar hacia aquí.

_Le pedí que me atendiera, pero el parecía no escucharme, mire el lugar que el observaba, pero no encontraba nada extraño, entonces me puse a su lado, para poder observar lo que el veía, no pareció inmutarse por mi presencia, así que tuve el atrevimiento de tomarlo por el rostro y lo obligue a mirarme._

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?

\- Oye lo siento debo irme.

_No quería que él se fuera, no sabía si se había disgustado por mi pregunta tan directa y como consecuencia de tomarlo por el rostro con mis manos llenas de tiza, le deje una marca en su mejilla, quería reírme pero contuve mis emociones._

\- E...E...En realidad ya terminé.

\- Oh, enserio, que rapidez.

_Él me había respondido, miraba su retrato y miraba a aquel lugar, no sabía que era lo que había en ese lugar, lo único que pedía era que no fuera una chica._

\- Realmente pude hacerlo más rápido.

_Yo le había dicho que podía hacerlo aún más rápido, en respuesta a su halago, pero él estaba algo absorto en sus pensamientos._

\- Si no te gusta puedo hacerte otro.

_Por un momento creí que mi lienzo no le había gustado, así que tuve que insistir un poco más_

\- O no no, es...eso es perfecto.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, claro, que te parece si vengo la semana próxima ¿Te parece?

_Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, y es que él tenía la pequeña mancha en la mejilla, no sabía cómo decirle, estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada por su pregunta que no pude responder, solo asentí con la cabeza. Era claro que yo quería volver a verlo, el me decía que hasta la próxima semana, podría parecer una eternidad, pero si ya he aguardado por el casi un año, unos cuantos días no serían nada, además sus margaritas seguirían llegando._

\- Podrías pintarme uno ¿cómo ese?

_Él me cuestionaba mientras me mostraba un óleo, claro que quería pintarlo en un óleo, sus ojos estaban grabados en mis pensamientos y en mis recuerdos, si lo pintaba una vez más era seguro que luego podría pintarlo de memoria. _

\- Si, eso estaría bien.

_Fue lo único que pude responder. _

\- Ok, entonces hasta pronto.

_No sabía cómo retenerlo un poco más, así que cuando parecía que él correría nuevamente como el día anterior, yo lo sujete por el brazo, él me miró. _

\- Espera, tienes algo en la cara - le dije.

_Tomé la manga de mi abrigo entre mis manos y muy suavemente limpié su mejilla, él me observaba atento, le sonreí estaba contenta por haber tenido ese pequeño contacto físico con él._

_Lo más pequeño se había convertido para mí en algo tan especial y es que yo quería que él me dijera su verdadera identidad, ya no quería pintar más sombras, ahora él estaba ahí y no quería que se marchara nunca más._

_Cuando terminé de limpiar su rostro, le sonreí y por fin pude verlo sonreír, estaba tan contenta que no podía ocultarlo, él se marchó pero antes de perderse entre la gente él se giró para regalarme una nueva sonrisa y despedirse de mí._

**~ o ~**

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Quién es que la hace sonreír?

Desde lo alto de un apartamento él se preguntaba quién era aquel sujeto que la había echo sonreír, él no podía evitar sentir rabia, el quería ser el único que robara todas sus sonrisas, pero estaba seguro que terminaría averiguando quien era aquel tipo, no por algo era un profesional...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Este es el rostro del hombre que speraba

**CAPITULO 5.- ¿ESTE... ES EL ROSTRO DEL HOMBRE QUE ESPERABA?**

**~ o ~**

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Quién es que la hace sonreír? -

Desde lo alto de un apartamento, él se preguntaba quién era aquel sujeto que la había hecho sonreír, él no podía evitar sentir rabia, él quería ser el único que robara todas sus sonrisas; pero él estaba seguro que terminaría averiguando quien era aquel tipo, por algo era un profesional...

**~ Ahome ~**

_Los días transcurrían con total normalidad, la semana que tanto esperaba había llegado, yo estaba completamente feliz porque el prometió que vendría, así que lo estaba esperando._

_\- __**"Y llegó la lluvia y él no vino... No era la lluvia lo que yo esperaba".**_

**~ o ~**

Ella miraba al cielo, mientras cubría su cabeza con una enorme carpeta negra, el cielo que era tan claro se había vuelto gris y le había dado paso a una pequeña tormenta.

**~ Un Desconocido ~**

_Quería estar con ella, llegué cuando la lluvia comenzó a lo lejos la veía mirar hacia el cielo, pero preferí no acercarme._

_De pronto me di cuenta que alguien más la miraba, repentinamente el tipo comenzó a caminar por un callejón, yo no podía quedarme así nada más, así que lo seguí, necesitaba saber quién era él. _

_Iba persiguiéndole por el callejón, él pareció darse cuenta de que yo lo seguía, caminaba más aprisa, comencé a correr de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe, perdí el conocimiento. _

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_\- Sesshomaru, Interpol._

_Ahora ya sabía quién era él, ella le sonreía a un policía, él era el bueno y yo...yo era el malo..._

**~ o ~**

Ese día terminó con Kagome triste por no poder ver a su hombre misterioso, esperaba poder tener noticas de él, la noche había llegado y todos dormían, excepto un profesional que tenía trabajo por realizar.

A la mañana siguiente el asesino como era su costumbre la miraba desde el enorme ventanal de su apartamento, siempre la esperaba hasta que ella aparecía.

_**\- "Hola Ahome ¡Buenos días!" **_

Él habló para el mismo al verla llegar, siempre imaginaba que ella podía escucharlo.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Ya tenía varias horas haciendo autorretratos, el sol estaba tan brillante que ni siquiera quedaba rastro de la tormenta del día anterior._

_Él no se ha aparecido por aquí, fue por la lluvia, pero ahora el debería venir, no se tal vez yo estoy pidiendo demasiado..._

**~ o ~**

Ahome estaba dibujando, mientras pensaba, ella lucía un poco triste, pero al levantar su mirada ante sus ojos se encontraba él, ella se levantó de golpe de su asiento, lo miró y se dio cuenta que traía un vendaje en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - Cuestionó ella mirando su mano.

\- ¿A esto?... Es solo un esguince, en unos días estaré bien.

\- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Ayer llovió mucho y me resbalé, por cierto... ¿Ayer me esperaste mucho?

\- ¿Qué? no, no. Solo un rato.

Ella lucía algo sorprendida por su pregunta, lo cierto es que si lo estuvo esperando, pero no quería decirle.

\- Mejor, no me hubiera gustado que me esperes bajo la lluvia.

\- Mmh entiendo... -Después de una larga pausa de molestia por el comentario ella continuó - ¿Comenzamos?

\- ¿Comenzamos qué? - Cuestiono él algo confundido.

\- La pintura al óleo ¿no dijiste que querías una?...

\- Oh sí, claro.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, ella lo estaba pintando y el como de costumbre tenía la mirada en otro sitio, ella no quería tomarle importancia, así que únicamente lo miraba para poder hacer su obra de arte.

\- ¿Quieres que pinte eso también? - preguntó ella haciendo referencia a la mano vendada.

\- Como quieras... ¿Te gusta esta pose? - Dijo él poniéndose la mano lastimada en la barbilla mientras sonreía - ¿Y esta? - Dijo poniendo una pose de luchador.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Me gusta estar con él, No puedo evitar sonreír al mirarlo, sus ojos me atrapan, su sonrisa me encanta, aunque luce algo distraído, no sé realmente que sea lo que mira, pero no me importa si estoy con él. _

**~ o ~**

\- ¿Cómo está quedando? - Cuestionó él mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ver la pintura.

\- Mmh O/O C...Creo que bien.

\- Wooow, luce mejor que yo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era un buen halago para ella que era la pintora.

\- La barba es pequeña, creo que luzco bastante atractivo.

Ella seguía sonriendo con los halagos, estaba segura que aparte de alardear de él, también le gustaban sus pinturas.

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Quería seguir observándola, pero habían tulipanes negros en la puerta de mi casa, tenía que ir a trabajar, deseaba tanto poder seguir mirándola, y aún más cuando vi que él llego. _

**~ Ahome ~**

_Un día más de trabajo, un día más sabiendo de él, no iría al parque artístico por dos días, tenía que ayudar a mi abuelo en la tienda, teníamos que limpiar el polvo del lugar, antes no me importaba, pero ahora si porque, no podría verlo._

_Dos días habían transcurrido, la limpieza estaba por concluir, eran las 4:15 de la tarde, yo estaba acomodando los portarretratos con mis fotos, esas antigüedades que tanto amaba mi abuelo._

\- Flores.

_Al escuchar el grito que anunciaba que mis flores habían llegado corrí hasta el recibidor, quería verlo y como si hubiera sido un deseo cumplido... Él estaba en la puerta._

**~ o ~**

Ahome estaba tan sorprendida, él se encontraba frente a la puerta, las margaritas estaban en el corredor no pudo evitar mirarlo y mirar las margaritas. Él se dio cuenta que ella miraba las margaritas, así que él las cogió del corredor y se las entregó en su mano.

\- Oh, son para ti.

La cara de sorpresa de Ahome era aún mayor, por fin tenía un rostro el hombre de las sombras.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿ah?...Si.

Ella se golpeó con la puerta aún estaba impresionada, nerviosa y cada vez estaba más segura de que él era el hombre al que estaba esperando.

Él estaba recorriendo todo el lugar mientras miraba las antigüedades, ella lo observaba, él tenía en sus manos los portarretratos que tenían las fotos de ella, fotos que el abuelo de Ahome había tomado semanas antes.

\- Este ¿Está en venta también?

\- ah sí, pero es imitación, excepto la foto.

\- Me gusta - Dijo el, sin dejar de mirar el marco con la foto de ella.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - Le cuestiono ella.

\- Yo sé todo... y lo quiero, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- Llévalo, te lo regalo.

\- Esa no es forma de hacer negocios

\- No, en serio te lo regalo.

\- Bueno ¿porque no tomas esto a cambio? supongo que debe costarte mucho conseguir un buen kimchi...TOMA.

Diciendo eso último, el estiró la mano para entregarle un pequeño recipiente con el Kimchi.

\- Se ven deliciosos O/O

\- Yo lo preparé, es muy rico.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Él no parecía del tipo de hombres que cocinaba, pero él decía que lo había preparado, le invité a que pasara a mi estudio a tomar un café, mientras yo lo preparaba, él miraba todas mis obras, mis cuadros estaban a su entera disposición._

\- Aquí está tu café.

\- oh si...Oh creí que habías derramado café sobre este.

_Él había visto sobre mi mesa el primer retrato que había hecho de él, yo le había mentido diciéndole que había derramado café sobre él, pero la verdad era que quería conservarlo, ese era mi primer dibujo de él._

\- Ese no eres tú.

_Mentí nuevamente mientras se lo quitaba de las manos, quería que él no se diera cuenta, no quería que él me siguiera interrogando._

\- Dijiste que habías derramado café sobre él... Que curioso hubiera jurado que ese era yo...

_Cuando pude quitarle el retrato, lo escondí, no quería que volviera a verlo, no quería que él se diera cuenta que si era él..._

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?

_Me cuestionó, mientras miraba el cuadro con el puente de margaritas. Comencé a relatarle la historia que yo estaba segura que él conocía._

► ► ► FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

_Una primavera fui allí para pintar...las margaritas para una exhibición para mis las margaritas son como pequeños girasoles, Van Gogh pintó girasoles, yo pinto margaritas, Van Gogh fue quien me inspiró a que pintar._

_Luego de mi caída tuve mucho miedo de volver a cruzar por ese tronco, así que tome otro camino... pero luego me encontré con un puente, al principio creí que solo fue una casualidad, pero luego sentí que alguien lo había construido para mí._

_Deje un cuadro como agradecimiento, al día siguiente alguien cogió mi pintura, creo que fue el mismo que construyó el puente ya que después comenzó a enviarme margaritas_

► ► ► FIN FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

**~ o ~**

\- Flores...

\- aquí estoy observando por el ventanal esperando ver al repartidor, pero como no puedo verlo lo represente con una sombra, lo estaba esperando,.. Y...

Ella le estaba diciendo lo que representaban cada uno de los cuadros que tenía ahí, le mostró el cuadro donde ella miraba por el ventanal, y solo había una sombra, le mostró la pintura del puente, ese puente que era lo que la conectaba con él.

Él observaba todos y cada uno de los cuadros, ella lo miraba...

\- aquí estoy observando por el ventanal esperando ver al repartidor, pero como no puedo verlo lo represente con una sombra, lo estaba esperando,.. Y...Creo que lo encontré.

**~ Un Desconocido ~**

_No pude decirle que yo no era quien ella esperaba... En lugar de mentirle, o decirle la verdad... Decidí callar. _

_En ese momento el sujetó su mano y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo... Ahome estaba completamente feliz..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Lo que perdi

**CAPITULO 6.- LO QUE PERDÍ**

**~ Un Desconocido ~**

_No pude decirle que yo no era quien ella esperaba... En lugar de mentirle, o decirle la verdad... Decidí callar. _

_En ese momento el sujeto su mano y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo...Ahome estaba completamente feliz..._

_Nuestro deber es rastrear a los traficantes de drogas que operan entre Asia y Ámsterdam..._

_Desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que sucede en el escondite, "La farmacia", sin preocuparme porque me vean, ya que ella me cubre..._

\- Aun no he terminado...

\- Lo siento, debo irme.

_La segunda vez que me senté junto a ella, percibí que tiene sentimientos por mí..._

_Le había prometido que en dos semanas volvería, ese día hubo una fuerte lluvia, ella se cubría con su carpeta yo la miraba de lejos con un paraguas, note que alguien la miraba, lo seguí por un callejón._

_\- por suerte solo fue un ladrón insignificante, tuve suerte de que mi identidad no fuera descubierta... _

_Se habían llevado el dinero de mi billetera pero mi documentación seguía ahí..._

_Debí terminar con mi trabajo encubierto en pocos días pero me fue imposible estando ella tan cerca._

**~ o ~**

Él creía que no había sido descubierto, pero un asesino profesional ya conocía su identidad, Sesshomaru, él era Sesshomaru y trabajaba encubierto para la interpol.

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_Ahora ya deben saber que estoy aquí, sé que al acercarme a ella, pongo su vida en peligro, pero no puedo evitarlo..._

\- ¿Cómo estás? - _Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa_

\- Toma te traje un regalo.

_Le había llevado un pequeño ramo de rosas amarillas, desearía ser el hombre que ella espera...pero..._

\- Ha pasado una semana, una semana sin flores - Me dijo ella con un poco de tristeza.

\- Tal vez él me tenga miedo... - _Solo eso pude decirle._

\- Ahora que puedes verme, las lores parecen no ser necesarias ¿verdad?

_Me quedé callado por un momento, como podría decirle que esa era la razón, si no era yo quien le había mandado todos esos floreros, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería alejarme. _

\- Ya puedo dibujarte de memoria ¡sabes! - _ella sonreía de una manera muy dulce y sincera._

\- ¿Cuánto sabes sobre mí, Ahome?

\- Eres un comerciante coreano trabajando en Japón, te llamas Sesshomaru, tienes veinte y tantos de edad...Ooh! Y preparas un kimchi delicioso n/n

_Ella lucía muy feliz de poder saber algo sobre mí, pero en realidad ese no era yo._

\- ¿Qué dirías si supieras que yo no lo preparé? ¿Aun así te importaría?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Pude mirar en su rostro un poco de curiosidad y extrañeza, ella no se esperaba que yo dijera eso._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Los estaba mirando desde el mismo sitio de siempre, ellos estaban conversando, ambos reían, él le había llevado flores amarillas, deje de enviarle margaritas, me di cuenta que ella era feliz con él._

_Con la mira de mi rifle me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, enfoqué a cinco tipos, parecían dirigirse hacia ella, centraba la mira de mi rifle en ambos, le puse el silenciador a mi arma, para no ser descubierto, pero que podía hacer._

_Acaso ellos iban por aquel policía, si disparaba yo mismo podría poner en peligro mi identidad, pero no puedo dejar que algo le suceda a ella, yo quiero protegerla._

_Él no se había dado cuenta aun que iban a por él, entonces me di cuenta que uno de ellos saco un arma, ya no pude contenerme... Le disparé..._

_A pesar de usar el silenciador no se pudo evitar un enorme alboroto, las aves volaron y los otros hombres que iban con el tipo que acababa de matar comenzaron a disparar, entre tanta gente era difícil tener un blanco._

**~ Sesshomaru ~ **

_Temía que esto sucediera, ahora es demasiado tarde, ella está en peligro, solo quiero protegerla, tome su mano y la cubrí con mi espalda, la hice que bajara al suelo, pero me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos disparando._

_Llegaron mis camaradas, comenzaron a atacar los disparos, yo también estaba disparando a los hombres que estaban más cerca, pero de pronto sentí un ardor en el hombro un poco arriba del pecho, me habían disparado, ese disparo provenía de un departamento, ¿A caso alguien me había estado vigilando?_

**~ Un Asesino~**

_Era mi oportunidad de atacar sin que sospecharan de mí, él estaba justo frente a mí, siendo atacado por una mafia, cualquiera podría haberle disparado, entonces sin pensarlo mucho lo hice, le disparé a Sesshomaru, aunque estaba decidido a terminar con él, solo le herí._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Vi a una niña entre todos los gritos, nadie iba hacia ella, nadie la estaba protegiendo, los disparos se podían escuchar sin cesar, no sé cómo lo hice, Sesshomaru me estaba protegiendo, pero yo necesitaba protegerla a ella..._

_Al final escuché un fuerte disparo, que hizo eco en mis tímpanos, sentí el sabor de mi sangre en mi garganta..._

**~ o ~**

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado que Ahome había sido herida, ella estaba en el suelo boca abajo, los disparos aminoraron, el colega de Sesshomaru, Jaken quien además de su colega era su superior y jefe llegó hasta donde él estaba, se dio cuenta que su saco estaba manchado de sangre.

\- ¿Estás bien Sesshomaru?

\- Si estoy bien Jaken, ocúpate de ella, tengo que ir por alguien.

Sesshomaru iba a prisa hacia el gran edificio de donde provenían algunos tiros, él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero aun así se estaba esforzando, quería saber quién estaba en ese lugar.

\- Oye ¿estás bien?...¡MALDICIÓN ESTAS HERIDA!...

Jaken se asustó al darse cuenta que la mujer que le había encargado Sesshomaru estaba cubierta de sangre, sus labios eran bañados por el líquido carmesí, ella no podía hablar porque la sangre desbordaba de sus labios.

\- Tenemos un herido, ¡UN HERIDO! Llamen una ambulancia, ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! -

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_Entré al edificio, caminé con mucho cuidado, no quería que él supiera que estaba ahí. _

_El disparo que había recibido parecía de un profesional, a pesar de que no había sido en el pecho estoy seguro que busco alguna arteria principal, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, pero no he de morir aquí. El primer disparo que me alerto provenía de este sitio, entonces quien fue, era un amigo o era mi enemigo..._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Debía salir a prisa del departamento, no quería matarlo, aunque al principio quise hacerlo, me he dado cuenta que él es importante para ella._

_Pero ya era un poco tarde, él venía por mí, aunque era silencioso pude escuchar sus pasos, soy un profesional, trabajo con sigilo, así que esto no es un reto para mí..._

_No permitiré que vea mi rostro, porque si lo ve entonces si me desharé de él..._

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_Subí con mucho cuidado los primeros escalones, podía sentir el peligro cerca, subí el primer piso y no parecía verlo, solo eran tres pisos, estoy seguro que en alguno de los dos esta él._

_En el segundo piso no había nada, así que estaba en el tercero, tenía que estar en el tercer piso, iba apuntando con mi arma, apenas había subido cuatro escalones del último piso cuando un disparo en la pierna me hizo caer._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Volví a dispararle, solo tenía que esperar a que el viniera por mí, yo solo lo estaría esperando, después de dispararle en la pierna yo...desaparecí_

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_Él dolor era punzante, como pude poco a poco subí las escalera, subí hasta la azotea, no podía ver nada, aquel hombre había desaparecido, no sé cómo lo hizo, las escaleras era la única ruta de escape, me asome por la azotea para ver hacia al parque._

_Lo último que vi antes de desvanecerme fue a ella, estaba envuelta en una enorme mancha de sangre._

_\- No...No pude cuidar...la... _

**~ o ~**

El asesino había huido sin dejar rastro, lo único que podía delatarlo eran las balas que había proyectado, pero solamente eso.

Sesshomaru se había desvanecido en la azotea, el dolor y la pérdida de sangre eran muy fuertes; pero lo que más le causó conmoción fue mirar desde la azotea a la dulce chica de la que él se había enamorado en los brazos de Jaken completamente cubierta de sangre.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Debido al disparo perdí el habla, me dijeron que Sesshomaru resultó herido y lo enviaron de vuelta a Corea... Pero no puedo creerlo._

_Recién despierto nuevamente, un día más a pasado, una venda esta alrededor de mi cuello, y es que la bala perforo mis cuerdas vocales, no me importa haber perdido el habla, pero..._

\- Cuando se marchiten llegarán nuevas ¿Verdad?... Dime como te encuentras hoy.

_La enfermera había llegado, las margaritas comenzaron a llegar a mi número de habitación, pero en realidad yo solo quería verlo a él..._

_\- «Estoy bien»._

\- Muy inteligente Ahome, así no tienes que escribir tanto.

_Había hecho diferentes tarjetas con mis estados de ánimo y también con respuestas de posibles preguntas que me harían._

\- Entonces, ¿Ya no quieres más lecciones de lenguaje de señas?

_Sé que ella trataba de ser amable conmigo pero no era algo fácil, había hablado toda mi vida y ahora... MI VOZ, ya no estaba ahí._

\- Lo siento, cuídate, iré a ver a otros pacientes.

_Ella se sintió mal al ver mi rostro, espero me disculpe y me entienda, aunque ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_Después de casi tres semanas de recuperación en el hospital volveré a casa, pero ahora ya no está él._

_Como bienvenida al trabajo mi abuelo me toma fotos, en una de las fotos hay un hombre al otro lado de la calle..._

_\- __**"¿Sesshomaru por qué no vienes a verme?"**__ \- Solo en eso podía pensar..._

**~ o ~**

En el rostro de Ahome solo se reflejaba tristeza incluso su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, ella siempre llevaba un enorme abrigo y una bufanda, su mirada era triste, aun así no había dejado de asistir al parque artístico.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Nuevamente me dirijo al parque artístico, el lugar donde le conocí, el lugar donde todo termino, no sé de donde estoy sacando fuerzas para continuar, pero supongo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin él._

\- Hola..

_Mientras estaba distraída alguien me saludo, parecía coreano, cuando lo mire no pude evitar recordar a Sesshomaru._

\- Soy coreano, tú también ¿Verdad?

_No pude responder, ver aquellos ojos dorado ámbar me había traído recuerdos._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_No sé de donde saque tanto valor, pero es que la vi tan triste, que no pude esconderme más..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Estar con Ella

**CAPITULO 7.- ESTAR CON ELLA**

\- Soy coreano, Tu también ¿Verdad?

_No pude responder, ver aquellos ojos dorado ámbar me había traído recuerdos._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_No sé de donde saqué tanto valor, pero es que la vi tan triste, que no pude esconderme más..._

**~ o ~**

Ante ella estaba un asesino profesional, el hombre que había herido a Sesshomaru y el mismo que le enviaba las margaritas, había salido de las sombras para estar junto a ella.

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_No pude esconderme más... _

_Siempre creí que al acercarme a ella, sentiría el perfume de las margaritas... _

_En realidad sentí el aroma de sus pinturas ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que las pinturas olerían tan bien?_

_Le había pedido que me dibujara, ella me mostró una tarjeta con el precio del retrato, y me solicitó el pago anticipado, yo le pagué por el retrato. Mientras ella comenzaba a dibujar con su tiza yo no podía dejar de mirarla..._

_En ese momento sus ojos se humedecieron, pude darme cuenta de ello._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

**~ Ahome ~**

_Cuando comencé a trazar las líneas de su rostro me recordaron a Sesshomaru, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía había dibujado su expresión, lo tenía tan gravado en mi memoria que no podía dibujar a aquel hombre que se parecía un poco a él._

_Al darme cuenta que lo había dibujado a él rompí el lienzo, mis ojos se habían humedecido al recordarlo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar._

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - _Preguntó aquel hombre._

_\- «Lo siento, pintaré otro retrato»._

_Yo le había escrito una tarjetita disculpándome, pero me sentía triste no quería continuar, creo que ese sujeto lo entendió._

\- Tal vez sea mejor si vengo en otro momento.

_Él hombre que se parecía a Sesshomaru se había levantado del asiento, como pude me levante y saque el dinero que me había dado como pago, me sentía triste y a la vez tan avergonzada._

\- No, no quédatelo, vendré algún día para que me dibujes.

_Él no acepto su dinero de vuelta y antes de irse él me regaló una sonrisa, yo no pude corresponder, no tenía motivos para sonreír, Sesshomaru el hombre que había esperado por mucho tiempo y que al fin había encontrado se fue nuevamente._

_Estaba esperando el transporte para irme a casa, pero de pronto él tipo que había estado temprano en el parque para que yo lo pintara se estacionó frente a mí._

\- Te vas a tu casa, permíteme que te lleve.

_Yo no quería que él me llevara, trate de impedir que subiera mis cosas a su camioneta, pero era imposible, él no me ponía atención, y yo... yo no podía hablar. _

\- Esta bien no te preocupes, sube, entra.

_Él fue insistente no me quedo más remedio que subir a la camioneta._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Está bien, ahora estoy con ella, la llevo a su casa._

\- Vivo cerca de aquí.

_Solo eso pude decirle cuando ella bajó de la camioneta, durante todo el camino permanecimos callados._

_Al día siguiente, pase a la hora en que ella volvía a casa, quería tener un pretexto para estar cerca de ella. Quería llevarla a casa y no se me ocurría nada más._

\- Hola, iba camino a casa y pase a saludarte, permíteme.

_La ayude a subir las cosas al auto, ella parecía incomodarse un poco menos que la primera ocasión._

\- Vamos - _Le dije, mientras le abría la portezuela para que ella subiera._

**~ Ahome ~**

_Nunca hablamos, por supuesto, sé que no puedo hablar, pero tampoco quiero, entonces él pone música clásica para mí._

_Sé que le gusto, pero yo sigo esperando a Sesshomaru. No tengo lugar en mi corazón para él._

**~ Asesino ~**

_Los tulipanes negros me recuerdan quien soy... Las chicas de los asesinos pueden ser anzuelos u objetivos._

_Ella sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir, yo estaba esperando impaciente para leer la nota._

_\- «¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy?»._

_Esa fue la pregunta que ella me había hecho._

\- Seguro, yo conozco un buen restaurante.

_Estábamos en el restaurante, pero yo tenía que trabajar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella no podía hablar pero..._

\- Disculpa ¿Te molestaría esperarme un rato? Tengo algo que hacer...Volveré enseguida.

_Ella me miraba, mientras yo me levantaba de nuestra mesa._

\- Por favor, no te vayas a ir. Quédate aquí.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Solía esperar... Mi abuelo decía que mis padres vendrían, pero ellos no venían._

_Y porque por ti, Sesshomaru... yo solía esperar._

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Corrí varias calles, tenía que llegar hasta mi víctima, él iba entrando a un hotel con una mujerzuela, tenía que acabar con ellos rápido, yo debía volver por ella._

_\- Listo, los maté a ambos._

**~ o ~**

Mientras tanto Ahome continuaba en el restaurante, sola esperando, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron.

\- Lo sentimos. La energía eléctrica se ha ido. Será restablecida en 5 minutos - Dijo la encargada del lugar.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Mientras iluminaban nuestra mesa con velas él volvió, estaba tan agitado y en sus manos traía un enorme ramo de margaritas, le entregué un retrato suyo, se lo debía, el lucia muy feliz al verlo, pero tenía que entregarle una nota._

_\- «Gracias por ser tan amable. Lo siento, pero estoy enamorada de otra persona»._

_Eso fue lo que le escribí, no podía mirarle a los ojos me sentía mal por él, pero él sonrió._

\- Me gustan tus pinturas... y sólo quería que seamos amigos.

**~ Un Asesino ~**

_Solo pude decirle que quería que fuéramos amigos, ella me llevó hasta su estudio, me mostró las pinturas, pude reconocer aquel enorme campo de margaritas, aquel puente que yo había construido para ella, después ella me escribió algunas notas en pequeños trozos de papel._

*** NOTAS ***

_\- «Él me construyo un puente para mí y me envió margaritas todos los días. Sesshomaru... Creo que siente culpa por lo que me sucedió»._

_\- «Pero no entiende que perderlo a él... me duele mucho más que haber perdido la voz. No hice nada por él. Ni siquiera le di las gracias»._

_\- «15 De Abril, Prometió asistir a mi exhibición. Lo estoy esperando»._

\- Esperar no sirve de nada.

_Fue lo que pude decirle, aunque ella creía que Sesshomaru había hecho todo por ella, yo no le diría lo contrario._

_La lleve hasta la oficina de policías para que preguntara sobre él._

\- ¿Por qué no hemos tenido noticias de él?

\- No fue gravemente herido, me temo que no le permiten salir del país.

\- ¿Podría darnos su dirección?

\- Lo siento mucho pero no puedo, Si quieres enviarle un mensaje, yo puedo dárselo.

_Ella lucía triste, no quiso enviarle ningún recado, llegamos a su estudio, ella estaba preparando café, yo no dejaba de observarla, derramó el azúcar, tal vez sus lágrimas le impedían ver._

_Ella lloraba por él, yo no quería verla triste, la invite a mi bote, un pequeño yate nada lujoso, ahí es donde yo sembraba las margaritas._

\- Espera un momento...Esta es la habitación para guardar cosas.

_Cerré la puerta que llevaba al camarote, no podía permitir que ella bajara, ahí justo sobre un estante tenía la pintura de las margaritas, aquella que ella entregó al constructor del puente._

_La llevé hasta donde se encontraban las margaritas, ella comenzó a mirarlas, luego comenzó a tocarlas, yo no podía dejar de mirar como su cabello jugaba con el viento, en ese momento ella encontró un macetero con los tulipanes negros._

\- Oh esto, esto es de un amigo.

_Tuve que esconder aquel macetero, aunque ella ya lo había visto, luego la invite a pasar a otro camarote principal, tenía los libros de grandes pintores, los que ella me había motivado a comprar._

\- ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

_Le pregunté, ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras ojeaba los libros que tenía sobre el escritorio._

\- Bebe Algo.

_Dije, mientras le ofrecía un poco de zumo de zanahoria, ella me apunto el título de uno de los libros "Impresionismo"_

\- Si, aquí hay uno de Monet, me gusta Monet, es decir las pinturas de Monet son de ensueño, te permiten imaginar muchas cosas.

_Estaba organizando algunos libros en el estante, mientras ella me escribía una nota, estaba volteado hacia el estante y ella tocó la mesa tres veces, cuando me dirigí hacia ella me mostró su apunte._

_\- _«_¿Puedo usar tus margaritas para la exhibición?_».

\- Por supuesto.

_Llevábamos días saliendo, yo la frecuentaba, cada día pasaba por ella al trabajo, pero por un momento sentí que algo sucedería._

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

\- Vayamos a la oficina central.

\- Primero quiero ver a Ahome.

\- Te has vuelto loco ¿eh? ¿Sabes lo que me costó hacerte volver? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no fue tu culpa que la haya herido? A ti te hirieron cumpliendo con tu deber...No sientas culpa.

\- Voy a decirle la verdad... TODO.

\- Maldición, me estas volviendo loco. Todo es muy lindo pero es demasiado tarde...Ahora ella esta con otro tipo.

_Yo no podía creer lo que Jaken estaba diciendo, tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser una broma, pero entonces decidí ir a verla._

_Jaken y yo nos estacionamos frente a la tienda de antigüedades, desde ahí podía verla, ella estaba con su abuelo, minutos más tarde él apareció. Jaken me mostro que era él._

_Al entrar a la tienda, el abuelo de Ahome le hacía señas a ella para que fuera con él. Entonces era verdad..._

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Una Muerte

**CAPITULO 8.- UNA MUERTE**

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_Yo no podía creer lo que Jaken estaba diciendo, tenía que ser mentira, tenía que ser una broma, pero entonces decidí ir a verla._

_Jaken y yo nos estacionamos frente a la tienda de antigüedades, desde ahí podía verla, ella estaba con su abuelo, minutos más tarde él apareció. Jaken me mostró que era él._

_Al entrar a la tienda, el abuelo de Ahome le hacía señas a ella para que fuera con él. Entonces era verdad..._

**~ Ahome ~**

_No podía dejar de pensar en él aunque quisiera, solo quería volver a verlo, había esperado tanto por él._

_El teléfono sonó y el contestador respondió, yo me encontraba justo frente a la ventana, observando el lago desde ahí._

_... "__**Hola soy Ahome Higurashi, en estos momentos no puedo atenderle. Por favor deje su mensaje y le devolveré la llamada. Gracias**__"..._

_Tome la bocina del teléfono, estaba esperando que el hablara, solo podía escuchar su respiración, así que colgué._

_**\- "Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no dices nada?, yo no puedo hablar; pero si tú llamas, puedo escucharte"**__. _

_Me encontraba en mi estudio ya era algo tarde cuando tocaron a la puerta, bajé de mi pequeño dormitorio y abrí la puerta Inuyasha eran quien estaba tocando._

\- ¿Es muy tarde para visitarte?

_Me cuestionó, yo moví la cabeza negativamente, aunque si era un poco tarde._

\- Encontré esto y lo compré para ti.

_Él me entrego una pequeña cuchara cafetera, era muy bonita, mientras yo la miraba el me cuestionó_.

\- ¿Qué tal una taza de café?

_Lo invité a pasar con un ademán mientras ponía el agua a hervir, estaba preparando las tazas pero la puerta sonó nuevamente, alguien llamaba, Inuyasha estaba sentado mirando mis dibujos, yo abrí la puerta y frente a mi estaba él._

\- Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Tuve mucho trabajo y debí quedarme en Corea.

_Corrí por todas mis notas, estaba desesperada por comunicarme con él, mi desesperación podía notarse en mi respiración, en mis ojos, en mis manos, Sesshomaru estaba frente a mí, nuevamente él estaba frente a mí. _

_\- «¿Cómo estás?»_

\- _le mostré una nota, mientras mis manos temblaban_

\- Estoy bien. Pasaba por aquí y...

_Salí de mi departamento, cerré la puerta tras de mí, Inuyasha se quedó adentro, mientras yo tenía frente a mi Sesshomaru, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba feliz de volver a mirarlo._

_-«¿Por qué? »_

-_ le cuestione con una nota._

\- Perdóname... Nunca te dije la verdad... yo… soy policía... te utilicé durante una investigación... y resultaste herida. Sentí tantos remordimientos que... no tuve el coraje de enfrentarte. Pero creo que ya es hora de... disculparme.

_Mis lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, todo lo que él me estaba diciendo, ¿Por qué lo hacía? él no tenía la culpa, porque yo..._

\- Lo siento mucho.

_Al decir esas palabras él se marchó, no podía gritarle, no podía detenerle, comencé a golpear la puerta con furia, quería que él volteara, pero... pero no fue así._

**~ Inuyasha ~**

_Sentí tantos deseos de salir y matarlo, la escuché golpear la puerta con tanta furia, pero... solo pude apretar los puños, quise estrellarlos contra la mesa, pero me contuve, de pronto ella entró, yo salí a recoger todas las notas que ella había dejado en el suelo, entré para verla, quería consolarla, pero quien era yo..._

_Me marché, la dejé sola, me quedé afuera del edificio, la noche era muy fría, y estaba lloviendo._

_Imaginé que así sentía Ahome en su corazón, por lo que él le había dicho._

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

\- Ella perdió la voz y yo... la perdí a ella.

_Decidí no buscarla más, debía concentrarme en mi trabajo, tenía que hacerlo, esa había sido la condición para volver donde estaba ella._

\- Tenemos algo sobre el tipo que te disparó.

\- Pero lo único que sabemos es que es asiático.

\- En el departamento no había huellas digitales... Las balas eran subsónicas de 5.56mm con silenciador.

\- Fue por eso que no oímos el disparo.

\- ¡Eso es él un asesino profesional!... Tal vez esté vinculado con los asesinatos del hotel y el teatro de la semana pasada. Tal vez pertenezca a un grupo de asesinos a sueldo.

_Estaba escuchando atentamente a Jaken, quería saber cuál era su plan._

\- Me están averiguando como contrataban a estos asesinos.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "Y"? Podríamos contratarlo, lo esperamos y lo atrapamos.

\- ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero? El jefe no aprobará eso.

\- No estoy orgulloso de esto; pero... hace poco gané algo de dinero en el casino. Si no atrapo a un tipo como éste nunca me ascenderán.

\- Detective Jaken ¿Te has vuelto loco? Y para conseguir eso ¿Necesitas contratar a un asesino? ¿Y qué si tiene éxito? No habría problemas si lo contratas para matarte a ti.

\- Debes estar bromeando, tengo una familia que mantener.

\- Entonces, puedes contratarlo para que me mate a mí, eso lo solucionaría todo.

\- ¿Qué?

_Jaken estaba sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero yo ya no tenía nada que perder si el asesino lograba cumplir con éxito su misión._

\- ¿Quieres un café? - Le ofrecí, mientras reflexionaba lo que le había dicho.

**~ Inuyasha ~**

_Pasé por Ahome a su taller, no quería que estuviera más tiempo sola, la lleve a mi casa, ella bajó primero del auto, caminó hacia la entrada, no la pude detener, estaba a punto de tomar entre sus manos los tulipanes negros._

\- Ahome... Son para mí, le dije a un amigo que vendría, por favor, entra.

_Después de eso yo me dirigí hacia el locker donde me entregan el sobre con la información, la foto y la hora a la que tengo que cazar a mi presa._

_Me llevé las manos a la frente, no podía ser cierto, esa foto era de..._

\- Es policía.

\- No es una tarea fácil, pero el cliente pidió que lo hicieras tú... En este negocio nunca debemos decirle que no a un cliente... No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para cubrirte... Por cierto me enteré de que últimamente has estado saliendo con alguien. Tú necesitas más el dinero y yo te necesito para el trabajo.

_Había ido a hablar con Naraku, yo no quería hacer esto, pero él me recordó que ese era mi trabajo._

_El día había llegado, la exposición de Ahome seria ese día justo a las 4:15 de la tarde._

_Yo debía cumplir con mi trabajo._

**~ Sesshomaru ~**

_El día de la exposición había llegado, tenía tantas ganas de ir a su exposición, pero la había lastimado, además tenía que cumplir con una misión, que probablemente sería la última._

_Comenzó a prepararme, use el chaleco antibalas debajo de la ropa, teníamos comunicación mediante radios de bluetooth, Jaken mi jefe y amigo estaba encubierto junto con otros agentes, yo me encontraba en un auto, esperando el momento en el que el asesino viniera por mí._

\- Se aproxima el sospechoso al auto, atentos todos atentos, a sus posiciones.

_Escuché a Jaken hablar por el radio, cuando me di cuenta para mirar por la ventanilla, me sorprendí, Inuyasha estaba justo ahí._

\- Está bien, Jaken, está bien es un amigo.

\- ¿Qué? - _Cuestionó Jaken por el receptor._

\- Hola - _Me dijo Inuyasha._

\- Hola - _Respondí._

\- Que raro encontrarte por aquí.

\- Si, un poco.

\- ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?

\- Claro, sube.

_Invité a Inuyasha a subir al auto, y desobedecí las ordenes de Jaken._

\- ¿Por qué no van a almorzar? regreso enseguida.

\- Sesshomaru espera, hey ¿A dónde vas?

_Me había quitado el radiotransmisor, no quería escuchar a Jaken._

\- ¡Sesshomaru solo necesito unos minutos!

\- No, bueno es peligroso que nos quedemos allí.

\- Ahome me habló mucho sobre ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- Me siento muy mal por ella, a veces soy poco atento. No fue mi intención.

\- Sé que fuiste sincero.

_Noté un poco de odio y resentimiento en las palabras de Inuyasha, me hizo pensar en lo cruel que fui al hacerle creer otra cosa a Ahome._

\- Esa música es ruidosa ¿Podemos escuchar otra cosa?

\- Sí, claro.

_Él cambió el pop rock, por música clásica._

_**"¿Cómo supiste que era yo quien estaba atrás del auto? si tú eres el asesino ¿Qué sucederá con Ahome?"**_

_Llegamos hasta el muelle, detuve el auto y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento._

\- Podrías haberme disparado y listo.

_Saqué mi arma y le apunté a Inuyasha sobre la sien._

\- Me pregunto cómo hiciste para reconocerme ¿Yo no soy tu objetivo?

_Inuyasha me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, no le importó que yo estuviera apuntándole con mi arma._

\- ¿Crees que no podría dispararte?

_Lo cuestioné, estaba irritado, no respondía a mis preguntas y tenía una sonrisa que me disgustaba._

\- No sé si podrías...Pero yo sí puedo hacerlo.

\- Inténtalo.

\- No tengo que intentarlo.

_Cuando me dijo eso, sacó un arma de su bolsillo y me apuntó en el pecho, estábamos a mano los dos._

\- yo tampoco tengo que intentarlo.

\- ¿Olvidas quién eres? Tú eres el bueno, yo soy el malo.

_Cuando Inuyasha me dijo eso bajé el arma, me hizo dudar, pero me hizo dar cuenta que él no quería matarme._

\- No has venido a matarme ¿Por qué?

\- Por Ahome.

\- ¿No por ti?

\- Deberías haberte mantenido lejos de ella desde el principio.

\- ¿Tú eres el tipo de las margaritas?

\- Ella aun no lo sabe.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te esperó?

\- Solo hasta que tú apareciste... Hoy deberías ir a su exhibición.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Desapareceré... a menos que me arrestes.

**~ o ~**

Sesshomaru se bajó del auto, Inuyasha aún permanecía en el auto, tenía los dedos sobre el gatillo del arma.

PUMMMM

El ruido de un disparo hizo eco en el ambiente.

Eran las 4:15 de la tarde la exposición había iniciado.

\- Ahome.

Ella se giró al escuchar su nombre, de pronto al ver al hombre tras de ella parecía ahogada en un llanto sordo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Cuestionó el hombre que recién había llegado.

\- A Sesshomaru... A Sesshomaru lo han matado... en cumplimiento de su deber - Respondió Jaken quien había ido a dar la noticia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Llegando Al Final

**CAPITULO 9.- LLEGANDO AL FINAL**

**~ o ~**

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó el hombre que recién había llegado.

\- A Sesshomaru... A Sesshomaru lo han matado...en cumplimiento de su deber - Respondió Jaken, quien había ido a llevar la noticia.

**~ InuYasha ~**

_Ahome comenzó a llorar, trataba de sujetarla, me causaba mucha pena ver su dolor, al final ella me abrazó, yo la estreche muy fuerte contra mi pecho, ella realmente se había enamorado de él, me causaba tanto dolor verla así, ojala y yo fuera quien estuviera muerto._

**~ o ~**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, Inuyasha y Ahome se veían muy poco, ya que el prefería dejarla sola.

\- _**"Siento mucha pena, pero dibujo cada vez que pienso en Sesshomaru... me hace sentir menos sola" **_\- pensaba Ahome.

_**\- "Ella me dibuja, tal vez solo sea porque siente lastima, pero igualmente ahí estoy a su alcance" -**_ pensaba Inuyasha.

► UN AÑO MAS TARDE...

\- Mira esta parte, esta parte es muy interesante. La he visto cientos de veces, pero cada vez que la veo igual me entristece.

Inuyasha había puesto una película antigua y la miraba en compañía de Ahome ellos estaban juntos, eran amigos, aunque Inuyasha la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, desde la muerte de Sesshomaru, ellos no habían iniciado una relación.

Inuyasha comenzó a recitar los diálogos del personaje masculino, Ahome no podía evitar mirarlo, después él le quitó el volumen a la cinta y le puso los subtítulos y recitó los textos mientras los personajes parecían interpretar los monólogos.

\- Puedo leer lo que dices, di algo, ¡Inténtalo!

Inuyasha le estaba insistiendo a Ahome, para que el pudiera leer sus labios, ella lo miraba con extrañeza, ella no sabía si el sería capaz de leer sus labios, entonces ella abrió sus labios y recito una oración.

\- ¿Realmente puedes leer mis labios? ¿Eso dijiste? ¿Cierto?

Ahome estaba sorprendida, realmente Inuyasha podía leer sus labios.

...

...

...

...

IN MEMORY OF

SESSHOMARU TAISHO

21/07/1983 - 15/04/2008

Ahome había ido a visitar la tumba de Sesshomaru, ella pasaba con suavidad sus manos sobre las fechas, el 15 de abril había sido una fecha que marcaría su vida por siempre.

\- Él no está solo.

Ahome se giró para ver quien le había hablado, el agente Jaken había ido al cementerio, ella hizo una ligera reverencia como saludo a lo que él correspondió del mismo modo.

\- Debe estar feliz de que tú estés aquí.

Ahome sonrió apenas, Jaken había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió un poco las hojas secas de la tumba, mientras conversaba con Ahome.

\- Ya ha pasado un año y aún no sé lo que sucedió. Antes de que lo asesinen se había encontrado con un amigo y se fueron juntos. Mi única pista fue la radio del coche, sonaba música clásica... Sesshomaru nunca escuchaba esa música, lo que significa que su amigo lo puso. También sabemos que el asesino recibía tulipanes negros cada vez que lo contrataban.

...

...

...

Inuyasha había recibido una nota, azotó la puerta tras de él y corrió aprisa.

\- Ha pasado un año... ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien.

\- Tu situación se ha comprometido. El detective de la Interpol, Jaken, te está buscando... ¿No te había dicho que enamorarse era como apuntarse a uno mismo con un revolver?

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Naraku, él sabía que Naraku tenía algo de razón en sus palabras.

\- Olvídate del error que cometiste el año pasado, esta es tu última oportunidad.

Inuyasha había ido al edificio de los asesinos profesionales tenía un año que no había tenido noticias de Naraku, después de haber fallado con su última misión, Naraku le había dado un nuevo sobre con los datos de su nuevo trabajo, esa sería la última oportunidad para Inuyasha.

\- Tu novia sospecha de ti.

Le susurro Naraku al oído al tiempo que le daba un abrazo con algunos golpes en la espalda.

...

...

...

► ► ► FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

_\- ¿Te gusta la música clásica? _

_\- Esta es la habitación para guardar cosas. _

_\- Esas flores son de un amigo._

_\- No los toques, son para mí, le dije a mi amigo que vendría._

► ► ► FIN FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

Ahome comenzó a revisar la habitación, reviso todos los cajones, ella había recordado los tulipanes negros, el cuarto al que no había podido acceder, la música clásica que a Inuyasha tanto le gustaba, todo coincidía con lo que el agente Jaken le había dicho pero ella lo tenía que confirmar.

**~ InuYasha ~**

_Estaba en casa preparando la cena para ella y para mí, pero si era verdad lo que decía Naraku ella ya no confiaría en mí, al entrar a la casa Ahome estaba alterada, procuré ignorarle, pero ella llevaba en las manos algo que me pertenecía._

\- La cena casi esta lista.

_Le dije mientras le daba la espalda, ella emitía pequeños sonidillos desde su garganta._

\- Toma un té, bébelo antes que se enfrié. Así entrarás en calor.

_Ella me miraba con desconfianza, pero al final lo bebió..._

_**\- "Lo siento, duerme un poco".**_

\- Tu abuelo llegará tarde, quiere que comamos juntos.

_Ahome estrelló una caja sobre la mesa, yo conocía perfectamente aquella caja de madera, pero la ignoré._

\- ¿Te gusta el bife? eso espero - _Traté de cambiarle la conversación._

_Ella fue hasta el minicomponente y puso música clásica, sabía que ella me estaba pidiendo una explicación, comenzó a golpear la mesa con ambas manos quería que le prestara atención pero no la mire, después abrió la caja con las fotos de Sesshomaru y el oficial Jaken, había recortes de periódicos, no pude seguir ignorándola, la miré a los ojos mientras sus intensos ojos color chocolate me suplicaban por una explicación, y cuando intenté acercarme a ella para darle una explicación, ella tomo el arma y me mostraba el recorte del periódico._

_El calmante que había puesto en el té estaba haciendo efecto, ella lucía mareada y confundida._

\- Mañana te enterarás.

_Fue lo único que pude decirle antes de tratar de acercarme a ella y justo en ese momento segundos antes de perder la conciencia ella disparó._

_Ella le había dado a un florero que estaba justo a un costado mío. Y detrás del disparo cayó al suelo, corrí para sujetarla no quería que su cabeza se golpeara._

\- Lo siento - _susurre antes de que perdiera por completo el conocimiento._

**~ o ~**

Nueve minutos, todas las unidades preparadas, informen su estado.

\- Ok, entendido. Cubran la Zona A.

En el parque central artístico se estaba preparando una gran operación para dar con el asesino, todos querían su cabeza, el parque estaba lleno de policías encubierto, sobre los edificios más altos había expertos francotiradores, cubriendo el escenario que podría cubrirse de sangre momentos más tarde.

Mientras tanto Ahome despertaba asustada, recordando lo que había sucedido antes de quedarse inconsciente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en una hermosa cabaña, miro su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aquella cabaña se encontraba en aquel enorme campo de margaritas, su sorpresa fue aún mayor al descubrir sobre una pequeña mesa el cuadro de margaritas que ella había pintado para el hombre que le había construido un puente y la había echo feliz.

A un costado del cuadro habían unas tarjetitas que ella tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

\- «L_o siento. Al principio solo quise ayudar a esa jovencita adorable. Te construí un puente, luego tú me regalaste una pintura y yo comencé a enviarte margaritas. Pero ese puente se convirtió en un puente entre tú y él... Luego cuando se fue vi que estabas muy triste. Por eso... Aparecí._

_Por favor, olvida los recuerdos tristes, encuentra a alguien que merezca estas pinturas... y sé realmente feliz. Yo también continuaré con mi vida...Adiós_»_. _

**~ Ahome ~**

_Estaba tan lejos de la ciudad, el me había llevado hasta el lugar donde todo comenzó, frente a mi estaba el puente, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? No podía contener las lágrimas, quería tenerlo frente a mí, quería agradecerle por hacerme feliz, pero... Ni siquiera lo pude reconocer..._

_Comencé a correr, hasta que llegue a la carretera, tenía que llegar a la ciudad antes de que el cometiera el asesinato del agente Jaken. No sabía si sería capaz de llegar a tiempo. Ningún carro quería llevarme todos huían de mí, como podía llegar si ningún auto me quería llevar._

_Tome valor y me pare frente a un auto, cerré los ojos creí que no pararía pero por fin logre detenerlo... solo espero llegar a tiempo._

**~ o ~**

Los francotiradores estaban en posición, a cada uno se le llamaba por un código al que respondían.

\- Alfa, Preparado.

\- Beta, Preparado.

\- Charlie, ¿Me oyes?

\- Charlie, Preparado.

El último francotirador, estaba inconsciente, atado y amordazado, Inuyasha había cogido su puesto, tenía en la mira a Jaken, nadie sospechaba que la posición del francotirador "Charlie" había sido usurpada.

**~ Ahome ~**

_Pude llegar, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, estaba en el parque central corrí en cuento miré a Jaken, no podía detenerme a tomar oxígeno, el agente Jaken estaba en el centro del parque, corrí y me sujete de él poniéndome frente a él._

**~ InuYasha ~**

_Justo cuando iba a disparar mi arma, ella se puso frente a mi víctima, como podía dispararle estando ella tan cerca_.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso. Vete de aquí. De prisa - _Decía Jaken._

\- ¿Qué sucede agente? ¿Quién es la chica? - _Cuestionó el encargado de la operación._

\- Bien. La conozco. No te preocupes - _Le respondió Jaken por el transmisor._

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? porque no está en la cabaña, no deje de observarla por la mira telescópica de mi arma, ella está buscándome, ella sabía que yo podía leer sus labios así que comenzó a hablar, mientras yo entendía cada palabra._

_\- «Basta...Basta»_-_ me rogaba ella con desesperación eso era lo que yo podía leer en sus labios. _

_Luego ella levantó la pintura, esa pintura que alguna vez me obsequió._

_\- «¿Ves esta pintura? me hiciste muy feliz. Esta pintura, la pinté para ti. Lamento no haberte reconocido. Ahora sé que eres tú a quien yo esperaba»._

_Seguía leyendo sus labios, quería ir con ella pero..._

\- Necesito ayuda, necesito ayuda.

_Gritaba Jaken por él transmisor, varios agentes encubiertos trataban de someter a Ahome, pero ella no lo permitía._

\- Llévensela, llévensela y ¡Todos a sus posiciones! - _Ordenó Jaken._

\- Ahome, Aquí estoy, Lo siento.

_Estábamos parados uno frente al otro, había bajado de mi posición, para ir con ella, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no quería seguir callando a mi corazón, yo...yo quería expresarle mis sentimientos._

\- No debí haberte amado...Yo no te merezco, siento haberte lastimado...

_Tenía que decírselo aunque sus ojos estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, en mi mente pasaban los recuerdos de aquel día cuando platicaba con Sesshomaru, minutos después de él, yo salí del auto, en ese momento sonó un disparo, a Sesshomaru le habían dado el tiro de gracia. Yo me tiré al suelo, otro asesino había echo mi trabajo._

\- Sesshomaru, yo... Siento haber permitido que Sesshomaru muriera. Lo único que quería era hacerte feliz... Lo siento.

_Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero tenía que decirle toda la verdad. Ella me miraba con su inocencia, con sus ojos tan transparentes._

**~ Ahome ~**

_La tristeza en sus ojos, no podía soportarla, aunque el dijera que no me merecía era él a quien yo amaba...Era él...a quien yo esperaba... _

PUMMMM

_El sonido de un balazo, había alertado a todos en el parque, una salpicadura de sangre había manchado el cuadro de margaritas._

_El amor por el cual soñaba _

_Está muy cerca de mí... _

_Pero lo único que puedo hacer_

_Es observarlo sin hablar_

_En esta ciudad de extraños _

_Viví día tras días pintando al amor_

_Esperando y deseando que estuvieras aquí_

_Con el perfume de las margaritas _

_Es demasiado tarde, pero ahora_

_Finalmente te reconozco_

_Pero tal vez, no seamos el uno para el otro._

_No quiero que este amor se desvaneciera_

_Pero lo siento _

_Debo marcharme _

_Mientras tú sigues aquí... respirando_

\- No... Lo siento... ¡Noo! No te mueras... ¡podemos volver a empezar! Comenzaremos de nuevo... Volvamos a empezar... Comenzaremos de nuevo... ¡NOOOOO!

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Nota De Autor: **__Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho por seguir esta historia que a final de cuenta está escrita para ustedes, me siento muy contenta, este es el primer trabajo que está por concluir en FanFiction espero haber logrado transmitirles algo con esta obra, que en lo particular tiene un final diferente al que la mayoría estaría acostumbrado, este es el capítulo Final y bueno el siguiente será un epilogo. Les agradezco mucho por sus Reviews e Inbox que me hacen muy feliz._


	10. Epilogo En el cielo nos re-encontrarem

**EPÍLOGO**

\- No...Lo siento... ¡Noo! No te mueras... ¡podemos volver a empezar! Comenzaremos de nuevo... Volvamos a empezar... Comenzaremos de nuevo... ¡NOOOOO! -

Contestadora:

_**\- ..."Hola soy Ahome Higurashi, en este momento no puedo atender, Por favor deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada... Gracias"...**_

_**\- ..."Hola soy Ahome Higurashi, en este momento no puedo atender, Por favor deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada... Gracias"...**_

_Mientras la contestadora sonaba una y otra vez dos armas estaban siendo cargadas._

_Entré al edificio de los asesinos, la escultura de una diosa con un bebe en brazos había sido arrojada desde lo más alto, podía escucharla mientras venía en el aire, apunté mi arma hacia arriba y el primer hombre cayó._

_Los disparos habían comenzado, matar o morir, no iba a morir hasta que no cumpliera mi objetivo._

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

11...

12...

13...

14...

15...

16...

17...

18...

19...

_19 hombres habían muerto por mis manos, y el vigésimo, era quien esperaba acabar..._

\- Naraku.

_Ante mi estaba Naraku apuntándome con un arma, yo igual hacia lo mismo, nuestras miradas se desafiaron...Tenía que vengar la muerte de Ahome, ella murió protegiéndome del disparo que era para mí... ella... ella murió en mis brazos._

PUMMMM

PUMMMM

PUMMMM

PUMMMM

**~ o ~**

Cuatro disparos fue lo último que se escuchó, cuatro disparos que hicieron en ese edificio de muerte.

Segundos después un chico de ojos color ámbar salió del lugar con dificultad podía caminar, había sido mal herido. Dos balazos cruzaban su pecho.

► ► ► FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

**~ Ahome ~**

\- La tristeza en sus ojos, no podía soportarla, aunque el dijera que no me merecía era él a quien yo amaba...Era él...a quien yo esperaba... -

PUMMMM

_El sonido de un balazo, había alertado a todos en el parque, una salpicadura de sangre había manchado el cuadro de margaritas._

_El reflejo de una ventana me alertó del arma que estaba oculta en ellas, tenía que hacer algo por él, así que lo protegí con mi cuerpo._

**~ o ~**

Ahome al darse cuenta que el disparo era para Inuyasha se tiró sobre él y lo cubrió con un abrazo, el disparo lo recibió ella... su sangre tiño de rojo la pintura que los había unido.

Inuyasha la cargó en brazos para protegerla del resto de los disparos, él la llevo a un lugar seguro.

\- No...Lo siento... ¡Noo! No te mueras... ¡podemos volver a empezar! Comenzaremos de nuevo... Volvamos a empezar... Comenzaremos de nuevo... ¡NOOOOO! -

Inuyasha apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Ahome, mientras gritaba y lloraba... Ahome había muerto protegiéndolo.

► ► ► FIN FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

Al final todo quedó obscuro... Esa obscuridad fue invadida por un estruendoso relámpago.

Un día gris, un día con mucha lluvia, Una chica corría para resguardarse de la lluvia, su pintura que aún estaba fresca dejó una línea color verde y blanco en el suelo.

Dos chicos sonreían mutuamente al ver a esa joven, al terminar la lluvia ella corrió lejos de ese lugar, uno de ellos llevaba margaritas que dejó empapar con el agua de lluvia.

\- ¡FLOREEES!

_**"Porque en el cielo podremos encontrarnos de nuevo"...**_

FIN

_**Nota final de Autor: **__Bueno esta es mi primer historia concluida, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como pudieron darse cuenta esta no es la típica historia con final feliz, y precisamente por ese motivo le di un giro de 180°._

_Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios al respecto agradeciéndoles de antemano por todos y cada uno de sus reviews y mensajes privados._


End file.
